


Glass Houses

by AuroraNova



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: DS9 is very different from theEnterprise. Fortunately, Worf has Miles to explain the finer points of his new posting.





	Glass Houses

**Author's Note:**

> I started a couple lighter fics while in the midst of the Private Universe Snapshot angst. This short attempt at humor (maybe crack?) is one of them.

“Chief. Thank you for seeing me.”

Miles waved their new Strategic Operations Officer into his quarters. “Of course. So, how are you settling into DS9?”

“It is… very different than the _Enterprise_.”

“That it is.” Except the frequency of really weird occurrences, which stayed the same.

“The captain is a religious figure,” said Worf, not looking like he knew quite what to make of a commanding officer revered by the locals.

“He still can’t walk into the Replimat when it’s crowded without six Bajorans trying to give him their tables.”

“Trying?”

“He doesn’t let them.” Miles shrugged. “You get used to it.” In fact, he hadn’t found it one of the stranger aspects of his posting for some time, until this conversation reminded him it really was unusual.

“The first officer is a former terrorist.”

Miles winced. “She prefers the term freedom fighter.”

“The chief of security is a member of a hostile species.”

“Technically, so are you now. No offense.” People in glass houses, and all that.

“The chief medical officer is… involved with a former Cardassian spy who may still be performing clandestine work for the Cardassian government.”

“Hey, I don’t like it any more than you do. I never should’ve told Julian Cardassians flirt by arguing.”

Julian had been very grateful to learn this. Miles promptly insisted his thanks come in the form of not oversharing, because which ridges were the most sensitive Cardassian erogenous zones had gained a spot high up on the list of things he didn’t want to know.

Worf frowned again. “The senior staff frequents an establishment run by a known criminal.”

“He has the only holosuites on the station.” The sentence came out more defensively than Miles wanted, but really, people needed their recreation time, and Worf would just have to deal with it.

Worf said nothing, which was better than some line about dishonor, anyway.

“Anything else you need cleared up?” asked Miles, looking to move the conversation away from Quark’s holosuites.

“There is one thing.”

“What’s that?”

Worf’s eyes darted around uncomfortably, but he evidently decided it was worth the embarrassment to ask, “Is Dax single?”


End file.
